A light of hope
by I'll be your naughty girl
Summary: this is my first story... rated M for futures chapter and language. Edward&Bella. tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first time writing in fanfiction... so i hope you like this.  
i don't own the characters**

**BPOV**

The corridor long and wide runs throughout the house. Scared and alone I ran down the path. The feeling grow in the mouth of my stomach, the images of the beating I took, looks like a horror movie. A light of hope came from a door at the end of the hall. The door, of course, I have forgotten about the door the lead outside. My last hope, I try to open it, but luck wasn't with me, it was lock. A yelling Jake was waiting for me at the other side of the hall. I have never felt so much fear in my life as now, with my hope crash, I was trapped in this house of domed. There in the corner I was against the wall praying that he would just go away. He was about three steps away from me, when he slowly stop in front of me and look down where I was, I could tell that he saw the fear in my eyes. I finally took some courage and look in his eye, where I find some lust in them and anger. He move forward and grab me by the arm and hair, he throw me in the room; the unmade bed was on the left and some ropes to the side on the floor. He tied me on the bed were he stared to strip me from my blue nightwear, the tears once more fell down. He took the liberty of look at my bare body and drew my every inch with his eyes, I have never feel so disgusted, embarrass, scared, and violated. He move forward and lay on top of me, I could feel my heart pounding fast and hart, the rest of the night was blank. I couldn't remember what happen; my guest was that I went in to a state of shock.

When I though I had woken up from a nightmare, I saw that Jake was asleep on the other side of the bed. I quickly but quietly untied myself and walk to the bathroom, where I lock the door and turn the lights on to find my reflection a bruise face and red eyes from all the tears I have cried in silent. I try to wash away the bad memories with the warm of the water, but the warm of the water remind me of 'him' so turn it to full blast on cold water. The cold water made my skin paler and you could notices all the bruises; you could even see my veins, I had this urge of cutting myself. I picked up something sharp pointy object and I stared to cutting my arm, the blood rushing out felt warm against my skin. After a few minutes I stared to feel dizzy, and I find myself unconscious.

** i know its short but it will have bigger chapters .Please review and tell me if you like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

A bright light bothering my eyes, I heard a lady calling out to me by my name. I open my eyes and saw that I was in the hospital, even when they were putting blankets on I felt so cold. I heard someone scream,

"We're losing her!"

I though it was the end for me, I saw that monitor that said my blood pressure and my heart beat, they were too low for a human, I felt the pain in my arm I took a look at it and all cover in red blood, slowly I lose consciousness and fell into a black hole.

* * *

I look at the white ceiling; I close my eyes and open them again when I hear a soft nock on the door. The door open and a nice looking nurse came in;

She was wearing her white uniform; she also had brown/blond hair color;

Wasn't taller than 5"2". She was checking something on the machine then she turns to me and said,

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" she had a worried look on her face.

I try to talk but couldn't say a word; I felt something on my throat.

She understood and said,

"O.k.; open your mouth…" so I did.

"Your throat is a bit sullen, but it will go down; nothing to worry about, now don't try to talk, O.K.?" I nod. She left.

And I keep looking at the white boring ceiling; I felt weird, I couldn't remember what the problem was, or why was I here…

Then it hit me, flashes of memories went through my head; it was like a movie. Tears stared to fall, once I realizes what had happen in the last past hours.

The days went on, I didn't even notice when it was day or night…

The nurse, I find out later that her name was Ana, came back to see me every day; she help me with the shower, change, and make-up. But she also try to ask me questions that I never answer, in fact I never talk, I never felt the need to; I felt like if we talk about it, it was forbidden…

A week past and they let me go home. As I was walking to the soundless and empty house, I thought about how long it has been sense René and Charlie had past away, and how Jake decided to make a relationship of beatings and now rape; he was now in jail, and out of my life, hopefully… I was lost in thoughts passing through my mind that I forgot I was crossing the street, when I notice a shinny Volvo going to fast in my direction; I thought it wasn't going to stop. I couldn't do anything but stay still; the car stop inches away from me. When I try to blink everything became black, before I faint I felt two strong cold arms around me; and I heart I lovely velvet voice call out "Miss. Are you alright?"

The next thing I knew, I was in my bed with the cover all the way to my neck. I try to stand up but something got me by the shoulder; I looked up and saw a man standing there, I was about to scream when I saw his eyes; they were so beautiful and they look sad with concern, but the color they had was shade of topaz. The man let go when he saw that I wasn't going to scream. I move to the corner of the bed against the wall,

"Who are you…?" I ask almost as a whisper.

The man took a step forward…

**tell me what you think about this one REVIEW **


End file.
